Remus Lupin siempre ha sido, es y será un torpe
by Shagilea
Summary: ...pero al parecer, yo, Sirius Black, lo soy más. Sirius x Remus


Hola, hace mucho que quería subir un Sirius/Remus, y por fin aquí está, espero que os guste.

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos.

**Remus Lupin siempre ha sido, es y será un torpe...**

_...pero al parecer, yo, Sirius Black, lo soy más._

Torpe, menuda palabra, pero si tuviera que elegir entre todas las del diccionario para definir a mi amigo sería esa, torpe, lo es, y lo odia. Cuando piensas en él lo último que te viene a la cabeza es eso, pero es cierto. Aunque a ver, no vayamos a confundir algunos términos, no es torpe en el sentido de que se cae cada dos por tres ( aunque a veces lo haga ), lo es en el sentido de que siempre, y digo siempre, mete la pata hasta el fondo. Lo que me jode a mi no es eso, no, por mi puede hacerlo todo lo que quiera, luego me rio de él a base de estas cosas una temporada, como por ejemplo el dia que me contaba que nosequien era un gilipollas y estaba detrás, o cuando por error le dijo a James que a Lily le gustaba, o cuando en medio de clase de pociones se cayó encima de la poción de Snape y se la tiró al profesor...o la última, cuando el otro día se emborrachó conmigo porque me habían dado plantón y me confesó que le gustaba...si señores, ese tipo de torpe...bueno, sin querer desviarme de lo principal que es lo último que he comentado, y volviendo un poco atrás, decía que lo que me jode no esque sea torpe, lo que me jode es que siempre, SIEMPRE, es tan jodidamente encantador que aunque la cague a más no poder siempre todo acaba bien...Al tío que era un gilipollas le pegó una paliza y ahora son amigos, convenció a Lily de que le diera una oportunidad a James, y consiguió que el profesor les pusiera a él y a Snape un sobresaliente...y lo que es peor, ha conseguido que a mi él también me guste...jodidamente encantador...menudo marrón...

-Sirius-es James, me llama porque tenemos que escaparnos un rato a Hosmade para comprar el alcohol de esta noche, como es fin de curso los de sexto hemos montado una pequeña fiesta detrás del lago para emborracharnos y olvidar las penas.

-Voy, voy-me levanto perezosamente del sofá en el que estaba pensando en como encajar la última torpeza de Remus-no me estreses anda Jim.

-Jaja, te noto ¿resacoso? -se ríe en mi cara, ya me reiré yo mañana de él- Eso es que te fue bien con Chris-Chris es el entrenador de un equipo de Quidditch, se supone que me iba a hacer unas pruebas para entrar, pero al final lo pospuso a la semana que viene, esa era mi puta cita y a la que hubiera estado encantado de ir, mierda de Chris, de Remus y de su jodida personalidad.

-Que va, que va-meneo la mano en el aire-al final es la semana que viene, me fui con Rem a tomar algo a Hosmade.

-Uhhh...-James siempre, SIEMPRE, tiene que hacer sus bromas sexuales, sea con quien sea, y sea en momento que sea-¿y qué tal? ¿Os lo pasasteis bien?-entona las palabras con su tono característico y me guiña un ojo-cuando quieras que os deje solos solo haz esto-y empezó a hacer una especie de baile raro.

-Si piensas que en algún momento de mi vida me va a gustar alguien tanto como para hacer eso estas peor de lo que pensaba.

-¡Oye! No te burles de mi baile de apareamiento ¿eh?

-Jamás osaría burlarme de él, lo único que decía es que es tan bueno que no merece la pena que yo lo destroze-sonrío con mi sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Ya, ya, ya...Bueno, voy a avisar a Remus y a Peter, acicálate en un momento.

-Si mamá-digo con voz monótona.

-Bien cariño, sigue así y te daré un caramelito.

-Gracias mamá.

-Dale un besito a tu mami antes de que parta rauda hacia la torre-y como soy medio lelo me tiro encima suyo como dos amantes que no nos hubieramos visto en años, y como él también lo es me sigue el juego.

-Cariño, te he hechado tanto de menos-empiezo a hacer como que le muerdo el cuello.

-¡Ay churry!-me revuelve el pelo, los dos nos estamos partiendo de risa-Hazme tuyo.

-¿Cómo que tuyo? ¡Me dijiste que eras una chica!-y en este momento bajan Peter y Remus, seguramente habían quedado con James, los dos se estaban ríendo.

-¿Queda sitio para dos más o es aforo limitado?-pregunta Peter.

-Lo siento-empieza James-Sirius es todo mío, solo lo compartiría en caso de extrema urgencia.

-Yo tengo extrema urgencia-de repente suelta Remus, James se levanta con cara de resignación y encara a Remus, los dos se ríen, yo no se porque me he quedado helado...

-Bueno-dice James-solo te pido que lo trates con dulzura.

-Eso siempre-hace un ademán burgués, aunque ni yo mismo entiendo que es eso exactamente-pero ya te he dicho que tengo mucha urgencia, no prometo nada-bueno, ya me estoy hartando de esta conversación...

-Sigo aquí, no soy un trozo de carne ¿sabeis?

-Mmm...no se-esto tenía gracia antes de que llegaran.

-A mi me lo pareces Blacky-ufff...como me pone que me llamen así...Milagrosamente han entrado unas chicas, y puedo cambiar de conversación.

-Bueno, ya aclararemos esto en privado Lupin, creo que tenemos cosas que comprar.

-Si, anda, vamos-Peter recoge unas cosas de la mesa y sale, los demás le seguimos.

*****

Al principio pensé que habiamos comprado demasiado alcohol, pero visto lo visto creo que nos hemos quedado cortos...Yo no he bebido demasiado, esta noche no tengo demasiado estómago para ello, además mi plan es perfecto, y si estoy ebrio no podré llevarlo a cabo. El plan es el siguiente, emborracho a Remus como a una cuba, fin, es realmente ingenioso, lo se, pero no se me ocurría nada más. En verdad no se ni porque quiero emborracharle, bueno vale, si lo se, yo no me atrevo a decirle nada, y si él está borracho con suerte se me lanzará encima...Soy un jodido pervertido y un depravado, con lo fácil que sería ir yo y tirarle un poco...Pero no, como soy un vergonzoso...si, es gracioso, yo, Sirius Black, me da vergüenza aceptar que me va Remus... Me doy pena...Bueno, vale que no debo ir vomitando por las esquinas, pero un par de copas más si que me voy a tomar.

-¡Sirius!-me grita Cathy, una amiga de Ravenclaw, nos hemos liado un par de veces, es muy maja-¡Qué gran fiesta!-me pasa un brazo por el cuello y se acerca peligrosamente a mi, bueno, peligrosamente no, pero si se acerca.

-Lo se, el día que yo monte una fiesta mala te doy permiso para matarme.

-Yo preferiría hacerte otras cosas...-no, Sirius no, soy dévil, y lo sabe.

-Mmm...bueno, también te dejaría que me hicieras otras cosas...-¡he dicho que no! Podría hacerme un poco de caso-Oye, ¿has visto a ... -Vale, quizá si que he bebido algo más de lo que pensaba- James?

-Se ha perdido con Lily hace un rato...yo no los molestaría-me empieza a dar besos por la cara.

-Mmm...oye Cathy...-pasa de mi.

-¿Si?

-Esta noche...no me apetece...

-Bueno...-lo bueno de Cathy es que te hace caso, no como algunas empalagosas que te violan aunque les llores que te dejen en paz...-pero si cambias de opinión-me guiña un ojo.

-Gracias-le doy un beso en la mejilla y se va, voy a la barra improvisada, cojo el primer vaso que veo y me lo tiro a la cara, busco a Remus con la mirada, está hablando con unos de Huffle y unos de Slytherin, lo bueno de estas fiestas es que da igual a la casa a la que pertenezcas, todos nos llevamos bien, incluso Snape tiene una amiguita en Gryffindor, como si no lo supiera, bueno, voy a ir todo lo más decentemente posible al circulo de Remus, creo que no estoy andando recto...no importa.

-¡Hola!-saludo con demasiado entusiasmo, ellos ni me saludan, siguen hablando, una de esas conversaciones sobre moralidad que tanto gustan en estas situaciones.

-Te digo que no-dice un Slytherin-es mucho más importante que tu pareja gane dinero.

-Eres idiota-este era Remus-que vas a hacer, ¿desplumarla y largarte?, creo que no, es más importante que sea inteligente y te quiera.

-No vivimos en el siglo XVIII Lupin, esas cosas ya no se llevan, no va a aparecer tu damisela andante para salvarte.

-Tu que sabes, perosnalemente prefiero vivir en la calle que en un castillo-ya se está desviando la conversación.

-Pues yo prefiero un castillo-por primera vez intervengo.

-¿Para que quieres un castillo?-me dice un Huffle-Lo mejor sin duda es un barco, a mi comprame un gran yate y seré feliz.

-Bueno, pues mientras tu vomitas por la borda yo me tumbaré en mi gran cama de franela y comeré chocolate.

-¿Y para que quieres una cama de franela?-y la conversación seguramente puede seguir así por horas...Remus no parece demasiado interesado en mi, o no más de lo normal, creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estoy a su lado, así que muy estratégicamente me voy a poner delante para que me vea, lo hago, o voy a hacerlo cuando me coge por la cintura.

-¿A donde vas?-me pregunta.

-Pues si no te importa me iba a cambiar de sitio.

-Pero si me importa-jaja, esta justo en el punto de borracho que quería, es decir, cuando ya no controlas tus acciones y dices lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza, es muy fácil llevar a ese punto a Remus-por cierto Hotchner, me da pena tener que ser yo quien te lo diga-mierda...esto me huele a cagada, no sigas por dios Remus-pero tu novia te pone los cuernos desde hace tres semanas-lo sabía...todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Qué?-es lo único que se le ocurre al pobre Hufflepuff, joder tío, se supone que era un secreto a voces, pero ya tenía que venir Rem a soltarlo.

-Nos vamos-pillo a Rem por la muñeca y lo arrastro fuera del grupo, conozco la escena, ahora se pondrá en plan depresivo y nos llorará lo mierda que es su vida, paso de hacer de loquero esta noche, no se me ocurre que hacer ni que decir, así que me siento en la raíz de un árbol que hay cerca, Remus se sienta en la raíz de al lado, de tal modo que ahora es más alto que yo, estamos muy juntos, jodidamente juntos...necesito pensar un poco, no quiero aprobecharme de él, creo que lo más sensato será hablar con él mañana cuando ambos estemos sobrios y ya está.

-Blacky...-no me llames así...empieza a jugar con mi pelo.

-Rem, para...-joder...veo como todos nos miran de reojo, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer o qué?

-¿Por qué?-¡¿cómo que por qué?! Me estoy excitando un poco...

-Déjame Rem...me voy a ir...

-¿Y por qué no te vas?-mierda, menudas preguntas que me hace.

-Mmm...-pero que buena respuesta, joder...empieza a mordisquearme la oreja...no hagas eso por lo que más quieras...he dicho que optaba por lo racional...mañana hablábamos...-para Rem...

-¿Por qué?-¡deja de preguntar eso!

-Porque me estas poniendo...-sigue con mi oreja.

-Mmm...¿si? Sigue, te estoy poniendo ¿qué? ¿no te ibas?-¿es mi imaginación o sus frases son demasiado coherentes? Debe ser mi imaginación.

-Creo que me quedo...

-¿Si?-de repente llega James, jodido momento que ha elegido, Remus pasa de él, me empieza a meter mano por la espalda...¿soy yo o la escena está subiendo de tono?

-¡Sir, Rem!-todo el mundo grita en estas situaciones-¿qué haceis?

-Nada-me limito a decir.

-¿Cómo que nada?-James cuando bebe no pilla nada de nada-¿no me vais a dejar un sitio?-ahora llega Lily, genial, perfecto.

-James, vente un rato con nosotras, Evy tenía que contarte algo-bueno, al parecer viene a ayudar, por Merlín que Remus deje de hacer eso con la mano en mi espalda...al menos ya no me muerde la oreja.

-Dile que ya hablaremos luego, no he estado con Remus en toda la noche.

-James-ahora hablo yo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te acuerdas del baile ese de antes?

-Si-dice tras pensarlo un poco.

-Bueno, pues si pudiera dar más de dos pasos sin caerme te lo bailaría-se queda mirándome como un idiota-¿me captas?-de repente parece que capta algo.

-¡Ah!-espera un poco-Ah....sisi-me revuelve el pelo-jajaja, claro claro-eso, se un poco menos disimulado por favor-pues nada, ya nos vemos luego-se levanta, bueno, Lily le echa un cable, y se van, ella le está hechando la bronca o algo así.

-James es un poco bobo-me dice Remus mientras vuelve a morderme la oreja.

-Rem...no puedo...

-¿No puedes qué?-ahora ha empezado a besarme la frente, la nariz...me estoy arrepintiendo de la conversación que tubimos los cuatro sobre las cosas que nos ponen, y lo peor es que no me acuerdo de lo que dijo él, solo de lo que dijo Peter...y no me sirve de mucho.

-Rem...no quiero aprobecharme de ti...-mmm...que no pare por dios...

-¿Y quien dice que no me aprobecho yo de ti?-¿qué? No acabo de entender la pregunta...aunque tampoco me importa, quiero decir, ¿no era ese mi plan? Aprobecharme de él haciendo que se aprobeche de mí, es un jodido plan perfecto, lo es.

-Bueno...creo que podría quedarme aquí un rato más...-o toda la noche.

-¿Si? Mejor...-ahora soy yo quien empieza a darle besos por el cuello, ya que como está más alto que yo no llego a otro sitio si no quiere, cabrón, lo está haciendo adrede-¿qué pasa?-se está burlando de mí, además descaradamente-creo que me voy a ir-intenta levantarse.

-¿Que coño crees que haces?-lo siento de un tirón, le paso un brazo por detrás del cuello y lo acerco lo suficiente como para llegar a su boca, será gilipollas, es un puto torpe, manipulador, encantador, gilipollas, menuda combinación, es como un cóctel monotov de todo lo que me gusta, empiezo a jugar con sus labios, con su lengua...se está dejando hacer...algo me dice que si que es él quien se está aprobechando, me separo un poco acojonado por la idea de no tener el control de la situación, él lo nota y vuelve a acortar la distancia...joder...de repente Rem empieza a soltar gemiditos...no hagas eso, por lo que más quieras no lo hagas, mierda de jodida conversación...lo peor es que creo que yo también lo he empezado a hacer...bueno, esto era lo que quería ¿no? Si, estoy seguro que era esto...

*****

¿Qué hora es? Busco en la mesita de noche a tientas, encuentro el reloj, la una y media del mediodía, abro un poco las cortinas de mi cama, uf...el Sol me ha dejado ciego, cuando por fin me acostumbro a la luz me incorporo, las camas de James y Remus estás cerradas, la de Peter está vacía...creo recordar que anoche se fue con Hilda, la de Revenclaw, el día que acepten que están juntos el cielo se nos caerá encima o algo así...me pongo los pantalones del pijama y voy directo a la puerta, voy a ver si desayuno algo, ¡mierda! Auch...me he caído...James ha dejado toda su ropa por el suelo, y Lily...y Remus...que gentuza...hablando de la reina de Roma, Lily abre la cortina de James y me mira somnolienta.

-¿Qué coño haces Sirius?

-Me restriego por el suelo, es mi nuevo hobbie-me levanto malhumorado, siempre que bebo al día siguiente estoy malhumorado.

-Vale...Por cierto-sonríe-¿qué tal anoche?

-¿Eh?-debo de poner una cara de imbécil integral, porque se ríe en ella.

-Con Remus idiota, con Remus-se aparta el pelo de la cara, como hace James, los malos hábitos se pegan.

-Mmm...-de repente me acuerdo de lo de anoche...-mierda.

-¿Qué?-ella sigue sonriendo.

-Creo que la cagué-sonríe más.

-¿Si? Apenas lo noté-se lo está pasando pipa-jajaja-de repente James aparece por detrás.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un coloquio? ¿Y no me avisais?-lleva una cara que tira para atrás-Sirius, ¿qué haces en el suelo?

-Se restriega, es su nuevo hobbie.

-Gracias Lily.

-¿Qué pasa?-ahora es el turno de Remus de abrir la cortina, dios, lleva todo el cuello lleno de chupetones...joder, que vergüenza-ah-me mira secamente-bueno, que alguien me llame a las cuatro ¿vale?-y vuelve a cerrar la cortina, James y Lily me miran.

-Bueno-me levanto cabreado-dejad de mirarme ¿no? Si quereis algo estoy en las cocinas-cojo y me voy lo más dignamente que puedo, esto significa que cuando me faltaban tres escalones me pegué la leche del siglo...joder...si Remus es un torpe, creo que yo también lo soy.

En la sala común recojo el batín de James y me largo indignado a la cocina, indignado conmigo mismo quiero decir, joder, soy un completo imbécil, no me extrañaría que Remus pasara de mí el resto de su vida, o el de la mía que creo que será más corta. Voy monísimo, con mi pijama azul celeste y el batín rojo de James, como me pille alguien me tira del colegio. Llego a las cocinas, no hace falta ni que diga lo que quiero, a los cinco minutos de sentarme me sirven mis usuales cinco tortitas con sirope de caramelo y mi vaso de zumo de pomelo, si, suena un poco gay, pero está que te cagas. Bueno, volviendo a Remus, la cagada, pues despues de estar como media hora o más ahí haciendonos arrumacos y cosas de esas paramos y empezamos a hablar, y luego llegaron James y los demás, y como soy un imbécil y un vergonzoso cogí, muy inteligentemente yo, le solté la mano, me levanté, me senté en la otra punta y no le hablé más en toda la noche, es más, le evitaba descaradamente. Toma ya, viva yo y mi usual conducta de no pensar en estas cosas.

****

Aún son las dos y media y no me atrevo a entrar en la habitación por si casualmente Remus ha optado por levantarse antes, cosa que se que es altamente improbable ya que tiene un sueño muy profundo. Oigo ruidos dentro, es James, está gritando, ¿qué coño está gritando a estas horas de la mañana? ¿Lo descubro? No quiero, de verdad que no quiero...Bueno va...

-James, deja de hacer el memo y métete en la cama de una maldita vez-Lily hablaba sutilmente.

-Deja de gritar James-entro rápidamente y me encierro en mi cama, James me sigue y me las abre indignadísimo.

-¡Sirius Orión Black!

-¿Que quieres James...?-estoy muy agobiado, como para que ahora venga él y me joda más.

-¿Cómo demonios has osado a ocultarme algo de esta envergadura?-¿qué me está contando?

-¿De qué hablas idiota?-Este chico debe tener una deficiencia neuronal o algo así, no acaba de entender que no puedo leer sus malditos pensamientos-Explícate.

-¡Pues qué...-se lo pensó mejor, se acercó a mi oído y me gritó en susurros-¡No me dijiste que el baile era para Remus!-si es que cada vez está más claro...

-James-Lily parecía relamente cabreada-acuestate de un jodida vez.

-A ver, no me gusta ser el último mono en enterarme de las cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué dices Prongs?

-Tío-me vuelve a gritar a susurros, parece que le vaya a dar un ataque al corazón o algo así-¡Te enrollaste con Remus y no me avisas, no me mandas una carta, nada!

-Disculpa, no sabía que tenía que mandarte un comunicado cada vez que vaya a liarme con alguien.

-Pues si, deberías.

-Bajad la voz idiotas, vais a despertar a todo el puto colegio.

-Hazle caso a Lily, eres un escandaloso impresionante.

-Bueno, bueno...supongo que esta vez te lo puedo pasar...-James se sentó delante de mi-dime, ¿qué se siente al liarse con otro tío?

-Pues verás James-intento buscar las palabras adecuadas para que su alcoholizado cerebreo pueda procesarlo-fue...

-Estúpido-al parecer Remus no se ha dormido-esa era la palabra supongo.

Lily, James y yo nos callamos...Porras...

-Iba a decir...bonito, interesante, excitante, desequilibrado, alucinógeno...

-Yo creo que estúpido concuerda mucho mejor con tus acciones, estúpidas todas ellas, de la primera a la última.

-Noto una sutil pelea de enamorados-ole James-¿requieres del baile Sirius?-respiro...

-James-Lily cogió a su novio del brazo-nos vamos YA-por fin se van, quiero decir, por fin James se va. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Rem...Lo de anoche, fue una tontería...-¿pero cómo le acabo de soltar esta gilipollez?-Creo que deberíamos olvidarlo...

-Crees demasiadas cosas, olvídalo tú, yo no pienso hacerlo.

-No quería decir eso.

-Estoy seguro de ello.

-Oye, ¿podrías abrir las cortinas? Me gustaría hablarlo cara a cara.

-A mi me gustaría que te callaras de una maldita vez, pero al parecer no es fácil conseguir lo que quieres.

-Oye Rem...

-Que me dejes en paz, ¿qué parte no has entendido?-vaya, se ha despertado borde, es difícil de tratar con él así.

Me levantó malhumorado, no creo tener derecho para ello, pero me ha puesto de mala ostia, al menos podría darme cinco minutos para explicarme, le abro las cortinas violentamente aún con mi pijama celeste y el maldito albornóz rojo. Soy un completo cobarde, no puedo ni mirarle a los ojos, y menos cuando me mira de esa manera tan asquerosa, aunque me lo merezco, lo reconozco. Él se levanta de la cama y me encara. Dios, no puedo decirle lo que quiero decirle, principalmente porque no se que es, y secundariamente porque esta trementamente sexy, pero claro, no puedo decirle eso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-A ver...Se que no tengo defensa contra lo de ayer, pero no se que me pasó...

-Ohhh...-está tremendamente borde-pobrecito...pero bueno, ¡qué se le va a hacer!-se dio un golpecito en la cabeza-si es por eso no te preocupes de nada.

-Remus, por favor, dame otra oportunidad...Te juro que

-No me jures nada, las cosas se demuestran con acciones, Sirius, no con palabras-lo se, no sabes cuanto lo se-además, ¿otra oportunidad para qué? Nos enrollamos, fin, supéralo-cogió unos pantalones y una camiseta y se encerró en el baño.

-Remus...pero yo a tí...¿no...?, no me hables así, no es culpa mía-le hablo a través de la puerta-soy emocionalmente inestable, no puedo hacer mucho si no me echan un cable.

-Pues madura Sirius, madura, que no es tan difícil.

-Bien, bueno, ya hablaremos cuando te calmes un poco, creo que estás sacando esto de quizio-no voy a poder hablar con él ni de coña, abro la puerta-Al menos déjame demostrarte algo-lo cojo de la cara y lo intento besar, digo lo intento por que me empuja con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales son muchas.

-Sirius, no entiendes nada, ¿por qué crees que estoy cabreado?

-Pues...-no me atrevo a decirlo...

-Lo suponía-se tira el pelo hacia atrás-Déjame que te diga algo-se acerca a mí-No estoy enfadado porque nos enrollaramos y luego como si nada, no, estoy enfadado porque eres un maldito hipócrita que va por la vida como el nova más del mundo al que le rebota lo que la gente piense de él, y luego ni si quiera eres capaz de dejarte ver en público con otro tío porque te da vergüenza-se calla, esperando a que reaccione, diga algo, lo que sea.

-Escucha-le cojo de los hombros-lo se, ¿crees que no lo se? Soy un jodido hipócrita, pero no por lo que tu crees. Tengo miedo, si, mucho, es más, me aterra la idea de estar contigo, pero no porque seas un tío-lo suelto y salgo a la habitación, él me sigue-es porque de toda la gente con la que he estado tu has sido la única persona que realmente me ha importado, y se que la cagaré, siempre lo hago, así que antes de que pueda hacerte daño opté por la opción fácil, lo reconozco, ¿y qué? No es un pecado tratar de proteger a la gente que te importa.

-Sirius...-sigue pareciendo cabreado-eres un maldito cobarde-de todas las cosas que pensé que me diría, esta probablemente, era la última-y un egoísta, cogiste la opción fácil no por mí, si no por tí, estás en un maldito caparazón, y a la mínima que alguien se acerque un poco huyes despavorido. Sabes que tú nunca me habrías hecho daño, no eres capaz de ello después de que te lo hayan hecho a tí tantas veces. No te excuses en esa basura cuando en realidad lo que no quieres es que te vuelvan a hacer daño a tí.

-Oye, creo que estás confundido.

-Creo que no-se acaba de atar un zapato-Nos vemos luego-y se va, probablemente al Gran Comedor...No me ha gustado nada esta conversación, no me gusta nada que me conozca tan bien... Remus tiene razón, soy un cobarde, pero no entiende que no puedo confiar tanto en la gente, y menos si ni siquiera me deja explicarme, mierda. Bueno, me arreglo un poco y me dirijo yo también al comedor.

****

Remus está sentado al lado de James, riéndose, parece de James se ha tomado algo y ya se le ha ido la idiotez, menos mal porque quería hablar con él, aunque más tarde. Me siento frente a Lily y me pongo un buen plato de puré con salsa, me encanta el puré con salsa, sobretodo si la salsa es picante. Como callado y enfurruñado, Lily se rie de mí, siempre le ha gustado verme sufrir, no se por qué, ella sabe que las bromas se las hago con cariño, pero parece no entenderlo, el rubio está de moda, no se que más le dará, si yo creo que le queda divinamente.

-Me encanta que estés disfrutando.

-Gracias, a mi me encanta que lo aceptes-si, lo acepta quien yo te diga, hago un movimiento de varita y su pelo empieza a clarearse, me mira de mala leche.

-¡Sirius!-Peter se sienta a mi lado-bonito color de pelo Lily-se ríe, ella lo ignora, sabe que no puede hacer nada hasta dentro de siente horas, jajaja, no se como pero di con el único hechizo que la gran Lily Evans, reina de los hechizos, no puede deshacer tan fácilmente.

-¡Ehhh!-James se levanta y le revuelve el pelo a Peter-¿Qué tal campeón? Anoche bien ¿no?

-Más o menos-se llena el plato de comida, James me mira con su cara paternal de 'tenemos que hablar', personalmente creo que es la peor frase inventada por el hombre, hace que en la persona a la que va dirigida le crezca un sentimiento de inseguridad, agobio, estrés, apoplegía transitoria, espasmos musculatorios y derivados, acojonantes. Pero me limito a mirarlo con cara de cansancio-¡Ostras Rem!, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Parece que te haya atacado una manada de vampiros

-O una jauría de perros...

-Lo he oído-le digo a Lily.

-Lo se, ¿qué vas a hacer?-se acerca a mí y me habla en susurros-Remus está muy cabreado.

-Bueno, ya se le pasará, desntro de un rato se habrá calmado y podré hablar con él, hasta entonces me está prohibido acercarme a menos de 15 metros si no quiero morir.

-Estas a menos de 15 metros.

-Es que quiero morir, soy un idiota.

-Eso no es nuevo, él lo sabe no te preocupes.

-Y tu no vayas de madura que eres tan emocionalemente inestable como yo.

-Prefiero decir sensible.

-Prefiero que digas subnormal.

-No vamos a ningún sitio así Black, te intento ayudar.

-No es justo, James no se enfada por estas cosas.

-Porque James no está a tres días de transformarse en lobo, y porque James, por si no te has dado cuenta, está tan contento que se ha vuelto gilipollas.

-Si-sonrío-algo había notado, el amor...-Pone cara de asco-¡Lily es una sosa que tiene miedo al compromiso!-grito en medio de la mesa y salgo corriendo, ella me sigue con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Eres un idiota Black!-jajaja, estas son las pequeñas cosas de la vida que me alegran, meterme con mi pequeño yo, ¡auch! Me he caído al suelo. Bueno, me ha tirado. Nos revolcamos por el suelo lanzandonos hechizos de cambio de color de pelo, de ojos...cosas así.

-¡Chicos!-James levanta a Lily-Sois unos egoístas ¡por qué no me avisais!-nos miramos un segundo y nos lanzamos a por James, somos unos críos por Merlín, James sale del castillo, Lily y yo le seguimos y Peter y Remus van detrás de nosotros, se dirige al lago.

-¡Sois unos lentos!-de repente se para-¡Un momento, un momento!

-¿Ya te has cansado capitán?-le dice Remus con sorna.

-No ¿vale? Yo no me canso nunca, pero tengo que hablar con Sirius-lo sabía, el momento de 'tenemos que hablar', se acerca a mí y empieza a empujarme lejos de los otros, Lily entretiene a Remus y a Peter con unos hechizos nuevos, ¡¿pero esta chica de donde saca tantos hechizos?!

-A ver, a ver...-se tira el pelo para atrás-¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada-seguramente se esperaba una respuesta fugaz y sutil, pero no se me a ocurrido tan rápido.

-Mira Paddy, te he pasado que no me contaras que el baile era para Remus.

-Tío, estabas delante, estábamos tú, yo y él. ¿Para quién coño iba a ser el baile? ¿Para el árbol?

-Hombre, conociendo tus gustos no soy quien para descartarlo-se ríe de su propia gracia, que paciencia por Dios...-No me marees, ¿qué vas a hacer con Rem?

-¿Pero por qué coño todos quereís saber que voy a hacer? Debo decirte que hace escasos momentos tu dulce Rem me ha dejado a la altura emocional de un niño de cinco años.

-Eso es porque lo estás.

-Lo estamos.

-Lo estamos, perdón. Bueno, ya se le pasará, eso no me preocupa-me sonríe-lo que yo quería saber es si vamos a tener otra parejita en el grupo ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh?

-¡Prongs!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Se lo vas a pedir o qué?-se me acerca a darme lo que el creerá que es el consejo de mi vida, y me lo da alguien que ha tardado 4 años en conseguir una cita, la llevo clara-Llevo cinco meses aguantando vuestras tonterías, lo mínimo es eso ¿no? ¿Una cita? ¿Una mísera cita?

-¿Cinco meses? ¡Pero si hace cinco meses no me gustaba!

-Eso es lo que tú te crees, pero bueno, tu hazme caso, le pides perdón, dices que eres un completo gilipollas y le pides salir, jojojo.

-Pero tío, ¿de que vas? ¿qué te has tomado?

-A ver, más clarito, ¿te gusta o te gusta?

-Creo que me gusta.

-Perfecto, pues antes de que ya la cagues de pleno tu haz caso de tu amigo Prongs que tiene una visión más amplia del panorama, tú sólo eres un torpe.

-¿Qué yo soy torpe? ¿Y Remus qué es?

-Es torpe...En otro estilo, os compenetrais a la perfección. Mira, yo me llevo a Lily y a Peter, y como no vuelvas a la torre con una cita de Remus, hoy duermes en Slytherin, así te lo digo.

-Pero tío.

-Ya lo he dicho, esta es mi postura, y te regalo un baile por compasión, ya lo oíste, Remus tiene extrema urgencia.

-Pero...-pero antes de que pudiera protestarle y hacerle ver que sus neuronas no estaban conectándose correctamente porque hacía dos semanas (desde que salía con Lily) que solo decía tonterías, me ha dejado solo hablando con el aire. Esta me la va a pagar, yo si que lo voy a poner a dormir en Slytherin, con su querida ninfómana de Bella.

-Oye Sirius-Remus se acerca a mí antes de que yo le pueda decir algo-quiero que hablemos.

-Mira Rem...-se que me va a soltar su tochazo racional, y que cuando lo oiga se me van a ir las ganas de soltar el mío porque parecerá de tontos-Yo también quería decirte algo. Yo primero.

-No, yo necesito ir primero.

-No, te digo que yo.

-Sirius, TENGO que decirlo antes.

-No, te aseguro que no.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, ya estamos otra vez peleando, me mira exasperado y dice justo cuando yo digo.

-Perdóname por favor Sirius/Remus-nos miramos.

-¿Qué?-¿podemos dejar de decir lo mismo? Nos volvemos a callar, bien, voy a decir algo cuando me tapa la boca con una mano, sonríe.

-Eres un idiota Sirius, pero bueno, antes me he pasado tres pueblos, y he sido un egoísta, ni siquiera te estaba escuchando-vaya, gracias por decirlo, me suelta.

-Gracias por la sinceridad...Respecto a lo de anoche, se que la cagué de pleno, pero es lo que hago ¿no? Y tu tambíen, y he pensado...-sonrío como un idiota, en algún momento de la conversación con James creo que se me han aclarado las ideas, soy tan idiota que ni me lo creo, ¿cómo es posible que ese cabeza cuadrada supiera que me gustaba antes qué yo? Joder...Acabo de caer en algo tremendamente gordo ¿cómo ha sido posible que yo, rey de los teatros, no me haya dado cuenta del juego que se llevaban? Desde luego, la palabra torpe queda reemplazada de su definición actual de Remus Lupin por la de Sirius Black.

-¿Qué ha pensado tu grandiosa mente?

-Que eres un borde.

-Gracias.

-Un manipulador, por que se que me has estado manipulando todo el día-sonríe aún más-un gilipollas, un torpe, un prefecto perfecto, un encantador conjunto de locura y racionalidad...

-¿Me quieres decir algo con todo esto?

-Aquel día...El del plantón...¿Estabas borracho de verdad?-parece sorprendido.

-No...del todo.

-Joder Rem...sois lo peor-se ríe en mi cara, se lo está pasando pipa, se acerca a mí, me rodea la cintura con una mano y con la otro juega con mi corbata, mierda, ya no se ni lo que estaba diciendo-y tengo una mala noticia para tí y para tu casamentera de James.

-¿Cuál es?-me empieza a morder la oreja...Dios...Ya empieza...¡No pienso confiar más en ellos! ¡¿Cómo me he podido dejar engañar?!

-Esta noche pienso dormir en Slytherin, te vas a quedar con las ganas hasta mañana.

-¿Ah si?-se separa un poco-Pues yo tengo otra mala noticia para tí.

-¿Cuál?

-No te voy a dejar hacerlo, eres un idiota Sirius, y un torpe y un niñato emocionalemente inestable, pero pienso echarte un cable no te preocupes-y antes de que pueda protestarle que no pienso seguir el juego de dos mentes pervertidas como las suyas me vuelve a besar cómo sólo él sabe hacerlo, y la poca coherencia que me quedaba desaparece totalmente.

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejar RR y sed felices =)**


End file.
